I Wanna Be Bad
by Rachel-Y-Katy
Summary: Sequel to 'Are You Ready' Lilian proves to Hunter that she's not just an innocent little angel.


_I Wanna Be Bad_

**Note:** So this story is based off of Willa Ford's "I Wanna Be Bad". That song so totally rocks! LOL. So yup, we've decided to write this. And we love the pairing. LOL. We just can't get enough of HHH… So… enjoy, peeps! Oh, this would be the sequel to "Are You Ready?".

Disclaimer: We don't own anyone or anything in this story. It's sad that we don't own the title, either. –sigh- But whatever, one day, HHH, one day you'll be ours! LOL.

--

"Just stop, Lilian, you know it won't work for you." Hunter leaned back on his plush couch at his Greenwich home.

"I can too! You just don't know it yet!" Lilian walked in front of him. "I can be just as bad and dirty as any of the other girls."

Hunter chuckled. "Please, don't fool yourself. You're hot and everything, but you can't be a slutty whore, even if you wanted to be."

"I can too!" Lilian pouted. Hunter pulled her into his lap in a swift movement that startled the Latina.

"Mmm hmm, okay." Hunter rolled his hazel eyes. Lilian gave him the saddest look she could muster but it didn't affect him, "You just can't. You're too innocent."

"Innocent?" Lilian asked with her eyebrows raised. Hunter rested his hands on her hips and sighed.

"You know what I mean," He said exasperated, "You've got the goody good image. You don't know how to act like a slut."

"I don't know whether to say thank you or slap you." She looked down, thinking. "So all those times we...you know, that was nothing but 'innocent'?"

"See what I mean? You can't even say it. We had sex, we fucked, c'mon Lil, just say it."

She grinned, turning a light pink. "You're mean. I'll show you though! I am not a goody goody!"

"I'll make you a bet. If you can act slutty for a whole day then I'll quit saying you're innocent," Hunter smirked, "But if you can't, then you don't get sex for a month." Lilian rolled her eyes when he said this.

"I don't need to bet with you to show you I can be a slut," Lilian remarked, trying to get out of his lap. Hunter held her to him, though, and plastered a cocky grin on his face.

"Let's seal it with a kiss," He pushed her face closer to his. Lilian sighed loudly and pecked his lips.

"Let me go." Lilian ordered loudly. Hunter released her hips and watched as she got up and crossed the room to the door. "Oh, and Hunter?" She raised her eyebrows, "I can go a month without sex."

"You sure about that?" Hunter stood up and grinned at her. Lilian giggled quietly before running out of the room.

The next day, Hunter woke up to Lilian's mouth kissing his neck. He raised his eyebrow and grinned. "Good morning to you too."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi baby! Guess what?"

"Hmm, I'm going to enjoy this day so much more than you?" When she slapped his arm he laughed. "Okay, what?"

"I bought a couple outfits yesterday, just for you." She winked and climbed off him.

"And what's wrong with what you're wearing now?" he asked, trailing a finger down her bare stomach.

"It's not slutty enough." Lilian walked towards a plastic bag in the corner. She picked it up and padded back to the bed with an impish grin on her face.

"I can't wait to see this," Hunter murmured as she dumped out the clothes. Lilian pulled a black top out of the heap and held it up to her chest. The top was ripped in many different places and had a huge rip in the collar to show a lot of cleavage.

"This one is one of my favorites," Lilian said as she set down one and picked up another.

She held up a hanger than had a red and black lace-up corset hanging on it. Under it was a pair of red boy cut shorts that were sure to not leave much to the imagination. "And I love this one!"

Hunter eyed the piece of clothing. "I do too," he mumbled.

"And then I bought something for tonight, after dinner, but it's a surprise." She grabbed the sack and put it back in the corner. "No peaking, mister!"

"...I thought you were supposed to be a dirty whore today."

"I am! So now, if you don't mind," Lilian grabbed the black top and a pair of low rise jeans, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Oh no, go right ahead," Hunter chuckled and lay back on the mattress. He watched the bathroom door for what seemed like ever until he fell back asleep.

A few minutes later he was woken by a light pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Lilian there laying on him. His arms went around her and when he pulled back his eyes widened.

"Like my make up?" She asked with a giggle.

Her lips were smothered in a red, shiny lip gloss that tasted like cherries he decided. Her eyeshadow was an ashy gray.

"Damn woman. Why don't you dress like this more often?"

Lilian sat up, dragging her nails across his chest. "Because then I'd have everyone jumping me all the time."

"Oh, I'd like to jump you," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, so what's your agenda for today?"

She crinkled up her nose, thinking. "Oh, you know I thought we could fuck around, maybe christen each and every room in your beautiful house." She grinned.

Hunter gripped her waist and flipped them over so he was resting above her on his elbows. "I love that idea," He growled. Lilian wriggled out from underneath him.

"But we have a press conference to go to, my dear," She winked at him. Hunter groaned loudly and fell onto his stomach.

"I don't want to go," He whined like a five year old. Lilian pat his ass gently which caused him to jump.

"Come on you big baby. It'll only be a few hours. Besides," She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Sex in the work place is so slutty."

Hunter took one of the fastest showers in his entire life. He jumped into a pair of jeans and a black DX shirt. He grabbed Lilian and the headed to the arena. When they arrived, there were only a few cars there. _Perfect_, he thought.

Once inside, she pulled him up to a wall where she pressed herself against him. "What do you think, baby? Right here, right now?" She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Whatever you say, babe, today is your day."

She leaned up and kissed him hard. He turned so that she was being pressed against the wall. His large hands found the hem of her barely there top and started to slide up it. She moaned into his mouth, causing him to barely be able to hold on to his control.

"LILIAN!" The two pulled away to see Maria standing there. "Whoa."

Lilian wiped the smudge of lip gloss that had made its way to below her lip. Hunter fixed his shirt and cleared his throat. After a moment of silence Lilian smiled sweetly at Maria.

"Hey there Maria," Lilian straightened her top, "How are you?"

"I… I'm fine, you?" The brunette looked nervously from Hunter to Lilian, "I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

"Oh no, you're fine sweetie," Lilian patted the backstage announcer's cheek and grabbed Hunter's large hand. "We were just leaving."

"Oh, okay. Well… I'd better, er, go find Torrie," Maria walked the opposite way with wide eyes. Once Maria was out of sight Lilian pressed Hunter against the wall again.

"Now where were we?" She asked seductively.

"You're good," he confirmed.

She shrugged. "Well, it's not that hard to be nice." She grinned. "But today, I don't want to be nice."

"And what do you want to be?" he asked, grinning arrogantly.

"Whatever you want me to be." She bit her lip again before pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Hey Hunter and ... LILIAN!" Growling, he turned to face Shawn Michaels.

"Hello, Shawn," Hunter said through gritted teeth. The Heartbreak Kid barely looked at Hunter, though. He was staring at Lilian like Maria had. Lilian smirked, knowing what he was thinking.

"Whoa, you look… Different," Shawn said to Lilian. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"You were interrupting something, buddy," He said to Shawn, hoping his DX partner would get the hint.

"Well I think we need to go over what we're going to say at the conference," Shawn pressed knowing that Hunter was getting irritated. The way his nostrils flared told the long haired man so.

"Go ahead," Lilian said in a sweet tone, resting her hand on his chest. "I'm sure I can find something to do." She put extra emphasis on the word do.

"I don't think so," he said grabbing her hand. "You don't mind, Shawn, do you?"

"I...er...no, I guess not," the Texan said.

The three of them headed off to a secure room and sat down to discuss the conference.

Hunter pulled Lilian into his lap halfway during the meeting and rested a hand on her thigh. Lilian hid her smirk and leaned back against his toned chest. Shawn was so into the discussion that he didn't notice the expression on Hunter's face when Lilian wriggled her hips a little.

"So then you could moon someone in the audience," Shawn paused when he noticed how pained his friend looked, "Okay, maybe I should just let you two do whatever. Come and get me when you're done." Shawn stood up with a slightly disgusted look on his face and left.

"Damn you woman!" Hunter exclaimed when Shawn shut the door. Lilian smiled innocently and straddled his lap.

"Me? Little ol' me?" she asked, pouting.

"Yes, you, but you got rid of him and now we're alone." He grinned and pressed her into him for a searing kiss.

Her hands immediately went to his belt where she started to work on the buckle. Next came the button and zipper.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "Because I'm not going to be able control myself for much longer if you keep this up."

"Oh, I'm sure." For added support, she pushed her hands up his shirt, letting her fingers trace all his muscles.

"I wasn't going to let you get up anyway," Hunter whispered in her ear. A grin spread across Lilian's lip as his lips kissed her neck. Hunter's hands started to work on her top when a knock sounded throughout the room. Both of them turned their head towards the door where the sound came from. Someone knocked again, then the door opened.

"I don't think anyone is in here," They heard someone whisper. Hunter quickly zipped up his pants and was working hard on the belt when they saw who was walking in.

"Good, because I can't…" Trish Stratus' voice trailed off when she saw Lilian and Hunter. Randy Orton stood behind her with his mouth wide up.

"Oh for the love of God what's it going to take for me to get fucked!" Hunter shouted to no one but himself.

Lilian looked at him wide eyed. She then turned to her best friend and apparent lover. "Sorry, this room is taken, Trish."

"Well why didn't you say anything when we knocked?" the Canadian asked, frowning.

"If you didn't notice, my mouth was a little bit busy when you came in."

"Sorry, babe," Trish then saw what she was wearing and cocked her head to the side, "What the fuck are you wearing? Is today dress the opposite day and I didn't get the memo?"

"No! I just decided to dress differently today," Lilian draped an arm around Hunter's neck.

"Well you look like Lita… And it surprisingly fits you. I wouldn't expect you to dress like a slut," Trish looked over at Randy who stood there awkwardly. He was rubbing the back of his neck with a little blush creeping into his cheeks.

"We'll just leave you two alone and go find another locker room," Trish reassured Hunter who was fuming. Lilian gave Trish a grateful smile.

"Bye," Lilian waved slightly before hopping off of Hunter's lap and locking the door.

"Now then," she said, turning towards him, "where were we?"

"I think," he said, grabbing her hips, "right about here."

He leaned up to kiss her, but someone knocked on the door. "I swear to mother fucking God," Hunter muttered.

"Hey, it's Shawn. The conference is starting now, so wrap it up in there." They could hear Shawn laughing at his innuendo.

The press conference ended after what seemed like hours to The Game. When it ended, he grabbed Lilian, who was standing by the door. They practically ran to his car and he sped home.

Once inside the house Hunter had Lilian pressed against the door. Lilian looked up at him with her green eyes and was startled by how intense he looked.

"Let's have dinner before you fuck me senseless," Lilian whispered. Hunter groaned when she pushed him away and moved into the kitchen.

"Why can't we do it now? It'll work up an appetite!" Hunter tried to reason. Lilian shook her head and pulled out some spaghetti noodles from the pantry.

"Just wait for an hour, horn dog," Lilian teased. Hunter leaned against the door frame with an amused look on his face.

She put the pasta into a pan of boiling water and turned to leave. "I'll be right back; I would like to slip into something else." She smiled and pushed past him. She walked into the bedroom and picked up the corset outfit.

Hunter sat in the kitchen, miserable, hard and incredibly horny. He looked up when he heard the clink of heels on the tiled floor. Lilian stood in the doorway dressed in the same outfit she'd shown him earlier and a pair of black knee high boots that had a six inch stiletto heel on them. She walked up to him and placed the bottom of the boot on his quad. She leaned forward, inches away from his face. "See something you like?"

Hunter's eyes trailed up and down her slowly. His mouth opened slightly so his tongue could slip through his lips and lick them. He ran his hand up her leg to her thigh and dug his fingers into the delicate skin. Lilian smirked and pulled her leg out of his grasp. She walked into the kitchen and stirred the noodles once before putting the lid back on.

"Baby," Hunter growled from his spot in the chair. Lilian walked back in with her hands on her hips. She leaned over him in the chair and licked her bottom lip.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she put a knee between his legs. Hunter grasped her hips tightly and pulled her down into his lap quickly. Lilian pressed down onto him as hard as she could and kissed him roughly.

Hunter grabbed her hair and pulled her head back gently. He kissed down her neck, nipping occasionally. Lilian moaned quietly and heard the timer go off. She pushed off of him before he could object, running into the kitchen to pull the noodles off the stove before they burned. She poured the spaghetti into the drainer and turned to grab the sauce when she bumped into Hunter.

Without a word he crushed his lips to hers. His tongue swept into her mouth as if his life depended on it. Lilian wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed their bodies together. Hunter spun them around and pressed her against the sink. He lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist, all the while working on her corset.

He finally got all of the ties undone and ripped it from her body. Lilian arched her back slightly with a smirk on her face. Hunter eyed her breasts hungrily then kissed her fiercely. Lilian kissed him back and ripped his shirt off of his body. After a few seconds she hurriedly unbuckled his pants. Then she undid his button and zipper. His pants pooled around his ankles after the Latina pushed them down. Hunter looked down at her exposed chest and groaned.

"Like these?" She teased him by arching her back even more. Hunter kissed the top of one of her breasts that elicited a moan from her. He cupped a breast in his palm while kissing the other. Lilian pressed her hips to his and felt his hard erection through the fabric of her tiny panties. She sucked in a deep breath when he took a nipple in his mouth and swirled around his tongue.

"Mmm," Lilian hummed quietly. Hunter kissed up her neck to her jaw. Lilian's breaths became erratic as his hands moved down to her panties. He pulled them off in one swift movement and kissed her with as much passion as he could. Lilian wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss when his hand began to travel up her silky thigh. She gasped when he slid a finger into her slowly. Lilian tilted her head back, breaking the kiss, and moaned louder.

Hunter moved his finger slowly in and out of her. He watched her intently as pleasure spread across her beautiful face. Then he captured her lips with his in an intense kiss that made him go harder, if possible. Despite not being able to think Lilian pushed down his boxers as fast as she could and grasped his wrist. Hunter pulled his finger out and broke the passionate kiss.

"Is this slutty enough for you?" Lilian breathed. Hunter grinned at her before pulling her to him. With their bodies crushed against one another Hunter guided himself into her. Lilian tensed for a moment, pain filling her for a moment before it was taken over by pleasure. Hunter sat her down on the counter and began to slowly thrust inside of her.

"Hunter," Lilian moaned. Hunter moved his hips faster and gripped Lilian's hips. He pulled them to him and lifted her up again. Lilian wrapped her legs around his back, her boots digging into his back making him move faster. He pressed her against a wall roughly while kissing her neck. Lilian panted for breath as he thrust faster. Her back arched when he began to kiss her breast. Lilian's breath hitched when she felt her orgasm coming and she moaned louder.

"Hunter!" She cried when her walls clenched around him. Hunter moved his hips even faster and gasped her name as he came inside of her. After a few minutes of standing there they both regained their breath. Hunter set Lilian down on the floor and held her steady.

"Wow," She mumbled against his lips. Hunter pulled up his boxers and pants quickly.

"You may want to put something on before I decide I'm not done with you," He winked at her. Lilian moved around him and pulled on her panties.

"No, not that… That makes me horny." He shook his head and held up the corset. "This… This piece of clothing along with that one is pure evil."

"Aww, why do you say that?" Lilian asked. She walked into the laundry room near the kitchen and pulled on one of Hunter's large Triple H shirts.

She came back out, running her fingers through her hair. "So, still think I'm innocent?"

His eyes scanned over her body, loving the way his shirt came up higher on her legs as she walked around the kitchen. "Lilian, that...was good. That was damn good." He grinned. "And I'm happy to say the night isn't over yet."

"That's right, I've still got one more outfit for you!" she said excitedly.

She set the table and filled two plates with spaghetti. She bent down to whisper in his ear, "Eat up honey, you're going to need your strength for later."

"I like the sounds of that," Hunter said as he poured some Parmesan cheese on his spaghetti. Lilian sat down next to him at the table and ate silently. Hunter glanced at her every once in a while with a small smile on his face.

After dinner Hunter helped her wash the dishes. He stood behinds her, held her hands in his, and when she was all done and about to wash her hands he turned the water on and sprayed her. Lilian gasped and spun in his arms. She raised her eyebrows.

"You wanna play like that, huh?" She challenged. She grabbed the soapy sponge behind her and slammed it down onto his head. She slipped out from under his arms while he was wiping away the suds and took off running up the stairs. Hunter chased after her, his wet hair flying behind him.

"You know, I kind of like you all wet in my shirt like that," he said once they reached the master bedroom.

She bit her lip devilishly and shrugged. Lilian grabbed the plastic bag in the corner. She looked at Hunter and shoved him back on the bed. "Don't move." She grinned and walked into the bathroom.

Hunter lay on the bed, anticipating what was coming next. He was just about to undo the button on his jeans again when the door slowly opened. His jaw dropped when he saw what was on the other side.

Lilian had on white, lacy lingerie with a white, silk robe over it. She looked over at him before sauntering over to the bed. "So, let me ask you somethin', Hunter: Are you ready?"

"I was born ready, baby," He said as he pulled her into his arms. Lilian grinned at him and let him pull her robe off slowly. "You look beautiful," He mumbled against the skin of her neck. Lilian ran a hand through his hair.

"I figured that I could at least look innocent for you," Lilian rolled them so she was straddling his hips, "Because I don't want to be innocent. I wanna be bad."

--

**Note:** Yeah, we didn't write the smut scene. No way in hell. LOL. We may have dirty minds but we're not THAT dirty. A VERY good writer by the name of Sarah wrote it for us because… Yeah, she's awesome. So if you ever read this again, thanks Sarah! And she has PICTURES!

**Rachel Y Katy**


End file.
